magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 18
Chapter 19------------ Flash’s hooves hitting the solid ground was all the group could hear on the back of the horse was still partially injured Gandalf, Phil, Phil and Master Chief walked in front of Flash behind them was both Sandy and Marko “Thanks again Squirrel for getting Jack to let me walk without ropes around my hands I’m not a bad guy really I just don’t wanna die” Marko explained “Well for starter you can stop calling me squirrel it’s getting on my nerves” Sandy joked “Alright Sandy, I can do that on one condition” Marko said “What’s that” Sandy asked with anticipation in her eyes “Just one little kiss, just a peck on the cheek” Marko requested Sandy stopped walking and stared at Marko with surprise she leant in towards Marko “Well you did save my life” She said as she joined her lips onto Marko’s before she cut the kiss and continued walking with the others Marko laughed before joining her. ' ' Tyreese walked with Death to the gas station both talked about what Tyreese was about to do “Hey man thanks again just sometimes I can’t live with this shit anymore” Tyreese explained “I’ve felt your pain, your anger I understand, I feel everyone's but yours stood out Tyreese, I must leave now to go back to my people but before I go I just want to you know no matter how hard it gets never give up in the end you're going to respect life and you will fade away for the right reasons “ Death explained before he disappeared into the air Tyreese continued to walk to the gas station wondering if Death was really there or a figment of his mind ' ' Lara and the Hound ran towards Moe and the car fleeing straight from Sam’s dead body “Start the car, Sam’s dead we need to leave now” Sandor screamed at Moe Moe looked at them with doubt at first before believing them and getting in the car. Lara got into the passenger seat quickly and Sandor jumped in the back seat Moe pushed his foot on the peddle speeding out of the road two people just there guns out of a Office a Disney couple from sleeping beauty’s castle one called Aunt Sarah and another named Lord Kelvin. They began to shoot down at the car bullets breaking through the car’s metal breaking the back window as well. One bullet hit one of the back tires popping it sending the car spinning out of control Moe managed to get control of the vehicle. Kelvin pulled out a heavy support weapon and continued to fire just as the car began to leave the road and out of there view. “Fucking Disney pricks I swear to god I’m going to..” Moe was cut of by a bullet from Kelvin's gun going through the back window missing Sandor slightly and hitting Moe in the back of the head the car began to slow down as Moe’s force on the pedal had stopped “Oh shit “ Lara said as Moe’s head tilted onto the wheel she grabbed the wheel stering it into control Sandor reached over opening the passenger door “You need to get us out of here dump his body” Sandor demanded Lara Lara looked and nodded her head slightly before pushing Moe’s body out of the car and onto the cold floor. Lara got into the driver’s seat and drove quickly away from the scene. ' ' Chucky and Brue hid in Ned’s basement waiting out the incident to be solved. Ned and Don sat in the living room Ned help a cup of coffee in his hands “Look Don, it’s a damn sticky situation even if it was self defence Brue is still looking at five to six years in prison, it’s just a lot of the town don’t like non-springfielders” “There must be something we can do Quimby what about him “ Don asked “Quimby isn't a racist he welcomes others into Springfield but his followers are the court is run by racists the police is as well apart from Wiggum he is ok with them it’s just difficult “ Don was about to speak out until he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ned got up and walked to the door opening it there stood both Rex Banner and Eddie “Hello Mr. Flander’s sorry to bother you but some of newby's have unfortunately murdered Lou “ Rex explained to Ned. flander’s looked shocked at the cops “Oh my” he spoke “Just wondering if you saw anything the culprits are one Mr. Wayne or Batman and chucky the weird ugly doll” Eddie asked “Well if I see them I’ll be sure to phone right away” Ned promised the two cops “Ok Mr. Flanders thanks for your time and just remember phone if see anything” Rex said The two cops walked away and began to walk to the next house Ned shut the door and looked at Don sharply. ' ' Back at the castle, Walt Disney stood up and looked at Jack, Pete, Merlin and Mickey in fear “What the hell is going on am I in heaven” Walt asked “No sir, we summoned you here you died so we have brought you to the fictional world “ Mickey explained in absolute excitement “Your my creations “ Walt said before turning to Pete “and you are too” “Your creations have saved you from death” Pete commented “Thank you, I thank all of you I never wanted to die but being saved by my creations that’s a dream come true” Walt spoke “Well sir, we have a lot to talk about “ Mickey said to his master ' ' Meanwhile in another part of the castle Aurora and Snow White sat sewing a dress for Snow who was soon to be remarried to her ex husband Prince “Just wanted to thank you for letting me use your dwarfs again sorry some of them bit the dust” Aurora spoke to Snow “It’s fine darling I’ve still got 4 of them and Grim Gloom to help around as well “ Snow said “Oh well then I can’t believe you and Prince are getting married yet again “ Aurora said “ Yeah well I always fall out with him and then get back together it’s always the same” She laughed “Mickey is the best he treats me so well” Aurora said “Look Aurora, I hate to ask this but I don’t think Mickey is a great guy I think he’s insane what he did to Philip” Snow pointed out “Get out bitch” Aurora said bluntly snow looked surprised at what she said “What, I’m sorry Aurora but” Snow said before being interrupted “Don’t speak about him like that now leave” she screamed ' ' Ned was in his bed asleep until he was woken up by the front door slamming shut he turned his bed side light on and looked at Maude who was also woken up she looked at him shaking with fear over the noise flanders got out of bed “It’s probably Don going for a walk I’ll check it out” Ned said as he walked down the stairs he walked to the front door to see it opened a crack he walked out of the door into the fresh air to see a pool of blood coming from behind his bins he put his hand over his mouth in horror over the sight of all the oozing liquid he slowly walked behind the bins to see his older son’s body with several bullet holes it him Ned gasped in shock as Rex and Eddie came from the Darkness holding guns pointed at Flander’s “We know you helped them Mrs. Glick saw them coming into your house, I don’t know if they are hiding in there but I’ll tell you this, in the morning you're going to discover this body say you saw Batman do it, Then you're going to tell us where those bastards are so we can punish them for what they did to Lou and your boy you understand” Rex asked Ned looked in shock trying to come to terms with the death of Rodd he swallowed before nodding his head and going back inside